Sengoku Basara: Millennium
Sengoku Basara: Wolfsbane (戦国BASARA WOLFSBANE) is a PS4 fighting game in the Sengoku Basara series. In this game, Masamune is shown to be mysteriously cursed to grow wolf ears and a tail and even turn into an actual one on a night of a full moon. When Yukimura discovers, he (Yukimura) tries to figure out how to lift the curse. Gameplay Cutscenes will be animated by Telecom Animation Film. Exclusively for Masamune, at the night of a full moon, he will sprout wolf ears and a tail, and his fighting skills are enhanced. He also can transform into an actual wolf if he consumes blood (animal or human). In this form, he can still talk, is big enough for anyone (such as Yukimura) to ride on, and is able to move at high speeds much faster than another known animal. Voice Cast *Date Masamune - Katsuyuki Konishi (JP), Robert McCollum (US) *Sanada Yukimura - Hiro Shimono (JP), Micah Solusod (US) *Ishida Mitsunari - Tomokazu Seki (JP), Jonathan Brooks (US) *Tokugawa Ieyasu - Hidenobu Kiuchi (JP), Jarrod Greene (US) *Katakura Kojuro - Toshiyuki Morikawa (JP), Ian Sinclair (US) *Shima Sakon - Yuichi Nakamura (JP), Clifford Chapin (US) *Sarutobi Sasuke - Mamoru Miyano (JP), Todd Haberkorn (US) *Maeda Keiji - Masakazu Morita (JP), Eric Vale (US) *Date Yoshihime (possible antagonist) - Emi Shinohara (JP), Lydia Mackay (US) *Oda Nobunaga - Norio Wakamoto (JP), John Swasey (US) *Uesugi Kenshin - Romi Park (JP), Greg Ayres (US) *Kasuga - Mutsumi Tamura (JP), Trina Nishimura (US) *Takenaka Hanbei - Akira Ishida (JP), Jerry Jewell (US) *Takeda Shingen - Tessho Genda (JP), Christopher Ayres (US) *Akechi Mitsuhide/Tenkai - Sho Hayami (JP), Vic Mignogna (US) *Ii Naotora - Maaya Sakamoto (JP), Morgan Garrett (US) *Oichi - Mamiko Noto (JP), Alexis Tipton (US) *Chosokabe Motochika - Junichi Suwabe (JP), Patrick Seitz (US) *Mori Motonari - Tomoaki Maeno (JP), John Burgmeier (US) *Shibata Katsuie - Nobuhiko Okamoto (JP), Austin Tindle (US) *Ashikaga Yoshiteru - Shuichi Ikeda (JP), Bill Jenkins (US) *Morikage (Masamune's wolf mentor) - Toshiko Sawada (JP), Nancy Sherrard (US) *Toyotomi Hideyoshi - Ryotaro Okiayu (JP), Christopher R. Sabat (US) *Itsuki - Yuka Iguchi (JP), Megan Shipman (US) *Goto Matabei - Shinichiro Miki (JP), David Matranga (US) *Maeda Toshiie - Tomohiro Tsuboi (JP), Chuck Huber (US) *Maeda Matsu - Yuko Kaida (JP), Jamie Marchi (US) *Kobayakawa Hideaki - Jun Fukuyama (JP), Joel McDonald (US) *Magoichi Saika - Sayaka Ohara (JP), Shelley Calene-Black (US) *Kuroda Kanbei - Rikiya Koyama (JP), David Wald (US) *Azai Nagamasa - Koji Tsujitani (JP), Christopher Bevins (US) *Kyogoku Maria - Shizuka Ito (JP), Kristi Kang (US) *Hojo Ujimasa - Tadashi Miyazawa (JP), Kenny Green (US) *Tsuruhime - Ami Koshimizu (JP), Leah Clark (US) *Otani Yoshitsugu - Fumihiko Tachiki (JP), Mark Stoddard (US) *Mogami Yoshiaki - Tetsu Shiratori (JP), Christopher Corey-Smith (US) *Shimazu Yoshihiro - Kenichi Ogata (JP), R Bruce Elliot (US) *Matsunaga Hisahide - Keiji Fujiwara (JP), Kent Williams (US) *Oyamada Nobushige - Yoshimasa Hosoya (JP), Scott Freeman (US) Music Opening song TBA Insert song * Alone by Katsuyuki Konishi and Hiro Shimono Category:Fighting games Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:PS4 Games Category:Capcom Category:Feudal Japan